1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy-terminated polyamide and an adhesive made therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to an epoxy-terminated polyamide, an adhesive made from it, and to methods for producing them. The epoxy-terminated polyamide of the present invention is suited for an amide component and well compatible with an epoxy resin in the production of an epoxy/polyamide adhesive which is excellent in adhesiveness and thermal resistant property and which is usefully available for substrates of flexible printed wiring boards mounting a variety of electric and electronic parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an epoxy-polyamide (nylon) type is well known for an adhesive which is excellent in adhesion and thermal resistant property and which is widely made available for a variety of substrates including flexible wiring boards and the like.
On the other hand, from the viewpoint of excessive hygroscopic property and insufficient thermal resistant property, use of a large amount of a polyamide resin against an epoxy resin is not recommended. Generally, a polyamide resin is not well compatible with an epoxy resin.
Therefore, the blend containing a large amount of an epoxy resin often results in poor uniformity in the dried condition, thus, this degrades reliability of adhesiveness and obstructs stable product quality.